1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press fabric or transfer belt for use in the press section of a papermaking machine and to a method of making an industrial fabric according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demands on printability for graphical papers and graphical boards has consistently increased during recent years. The latest generation of press sections has often been designed to eliminate the open draw between the press and the dryer section. This means that the paper web is totally supported by fabrics all through the press section and, therefore, has no contact with smooth plain press rolls. Thus, the demands on press fabrics' surface smoothness and contact area have also consistently increased.
To improve surface smoothness, impermeable belts often are used, directly contacting the paper web. Such impermeable belts have a smooth paper contacting surface but the paper produced on those belts often show a two sidedness. In addition, use of such impermeable belts results in reduced dewatering performance.
Porous press fabrics with polymeric material embedded in the batt structure have been developed to provide both good dewatering capability and improved surface smoothness. Paper sheets produced on such porous fabrics show good printability. However, paper produced on such known fabrics often show hydraulic marking due to improvable drainage characteristics of such porous fabrics.
What is needed in the art is a press fabric or transfer belt with a smooth paper contacting surface and with improved dewatering characteristics, as well as a method of making the same.